


It Doesn’t Mean Anything

by Broken_Anchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to sort out what he likes while trying different things on Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn’t Mean Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure whether to call this a PWP or not. I didn’t try to write a plot here, but I think it might have just happened along the way.

**Title:** It Doesn’t Mean Anything  
 **Author:** [](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/profile)[**broken_anchor**](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/)  
 **Betas:** [](http://k8matty.livejournal.com/profile)[**k8matty**](http://k8matty.livejournal.com/) and [](http://scarletsptember.livejournal.com/profile)[**scarletsptember**](http://scarletsptember.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Word Count:** ~4,000  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings(Mark to Read):** Language, Explicit M/M Sex, Bondage   
**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Written just for fun.  
 **Summary:** Draco tries to sort out what he likes while trying different things on Harry Potter.  
 **Notes:** I’m not sure whether to call this a PWP or not. I didn’t try to write a plot here, but I think it might have just happened along the way.

It Doesn’t Mean Anything

_This didn't mean anything,_ Draco thought. They were just kissing, and it wasn't like it hadn't happened before. At first, a light brush of lips and tongues, and somewhere along the line, the hands that had pulled them closer together. He was sure those hands had been acting on their own, because he wouldn't have thought of pressing up against Potter like that and pining him to the wall. He did have to admit though, it was a good idea, and he was going to take advantage of it.

Potter didn’t seem to mind being put in the position of being ravaged in Draco’s office. Actually, going by his little moans and whimpers, Potter was enjoying himself immensely.

Draco blamed those sounds for the insistent urge to get Potter's clothes off, and his mouth moved away from Potter's as one of his hands quickly took out his wand to do away with Potter's offending robes. He used his other hand to pin Potter’s wrists above his head, squeezing warningly just so Potter wouldn’t get any ideas.

So while Draco had his wand out still he decided to bind Potter's wrist to the wall where they were, that way he could have both hands free to try a multitude of things.

Draco cast a final spell to fasten Potter’s wrists to the wall, then leaned forwards and growled in the bound man’s ear, causing him to arch up against him in the most amusing way. Draco smirked as Potter’s hard cock brushed against his leg, and he pushed Potter’s hips back before leaning forwards and tasting his exposed neck.

The man's skin was salty and sweaty against Draco’s tongue, and he felt Potter's body shiver in response. Draco made a mental note to remember that for later. Though he wasn't sure if there would be a later, this didn't mean anything. It was just raging hormones between two blokes who happened to spend quite a bit of time together. They were Auror partners after all, and he knew that neither had been on a date in so long it was almost embarrassing. Which is probably what lead up to all the bent up tension that caused Draco to suck on Potter's neck like this as Potter begged him to stop teasing and _do something already._

Draco pulled back then as he looked into Potter's eyes. He could hardly tell they were green now, as the pupils had dilated quite a bit. Potter's glasses were also tilted to the side and Draco pulled those off before carefully placing them on the desk.

He turned back to Potter, letting his eyes wander of the man's nude form as he smirked. He was sure that he would remember the sight of Potter's body displayed like that for some time. He almost wanted to take a picture just so he could wank to it later, but knew he'd have to settle with the memory instead. Pensives were handy.

And since Potter couldn't get away at the moment, Draco took his time admiring the way Potter's muscles were only barely defined, the way his dark hair seemed to curl around the base of his cock, and how flushed his skin looked.

Draco's voice came out so low and deep that it almost surprised him, but he would think about that later. "I think I'll take things as slow as I want. I don't want to miss anything after all."

Potter's Adam's apple bobbed after he said that, but Draco didn't give Potter a chance to talk as he soon was pressing their lips together again. The kiss was slower this time as he tried to get the feel of Potter's mouth, noticing this time that they man tasted like pumpkin juice and treacle tart.

He almost lost track of time like that with the feel of their tongues sliding against each other with Potter's skin under his palms. It wasn't until he was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy that he pulled away and dropped to his knees, earning a whimper from Potter.

Draco had never been with a bloke before, which was why he was trying all these things on Potter. He had to try them at some point, and Potter just seemed to be the right bloke. They had spent so much time together and they had already seen each other naked in the showers. Besides, who else would let Draco tie them up like this?

Draco pressed Potter's hips back with one hand as he used the other to trace over Potter's cock. He was used to the way his own felt and he seemed to notice the differences in Potter's first. The way it curved slightly and was, disappointedly, slightly bigger than his. He had thought that might have been the case as he watched Potter shower before, but now that he had Potter in his hand he was sure. His fingers didn't quite wrap around the same and there appeared to be length above his fingers when he slid his hand down.

He groaned then and tried not to think about it. This didn't mean anything. Except, figuring out what doing this stuff was like. He had started to wonder if he liked blokes, especially when he realised he found Potter attractive. Once he noticed the attraction, he had watched some gay porn. No matter how good the porn was, it was always Potter who he fantasized about. This was so much better than the porn.

Potter's voice brought him out of his thoughts, but he couldn't be sure what he had said except that it was followed by please and his name. He figured that meant he should keep doing what he wanted to he decided to taste Potter's cock as well. Why not? He had tasted other parts of Potter already.

He licked the precome that had gathered on the tip, and noticed the bitter taste. It wasn't bad though, so he licked even more, which turned out to be a good thing because he had to grip Potter's hip tighter to stop him from thrusting forward.

And then Draco wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, causing Potter to curse above him. He was glad that he had thought to put a silencing charm on the room before all this began, and felt a new urge to see just how much noise he could get out of Potter.

He slid his mouth slowly down Potter's shaft as he got used to the feel of it in his mouth. When it started to feel uncomfortable he pulled back and tried again. He was strangely frustrated that he couldn't take as much as he wanted to but from the way Potter had picked back up with his insistent begging, he didn't think Draco was doing too bad.

He chuckled as he realised that Potter still wanted him to go faster, so he leant back and waited until Potter looked at him.

"Potter, do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no!"

"Good." He said simply before pulling his wand back out, and cast a wordless lube spell on his fingers. "I have more things I planned on trying while I've got you here.

He noticed how Potter's Adam's apple bobbed again before he heard the man's low voice. "Planned?"

"Yes, Potter." He answered as he set his wand down. He didn't give Potter the chance to ask another question as he placed his mouth over the head of Potter's prick again. He resumed what he was doing before, except this time he was deliberately slow as he reached behind Potter's balls and rubbed his now slick fingers over Potter's puckered hole.

Potter groaned and lifted one of his legs up as if he was trying to make things easier for Draco, who hummed in response. He felt encouraged by Potter's movement and pressed a finger into the tight hole. His mind immediately tried to imagine his cock in there instead, and he barely noticed as Potter rested one leg on Draco's shoulders and then the other.

Draco lost himself as he sucked on Potter's cock with his finger sliding in and out of Potter's arse. He added another as he felt delighted by the way the muscles seemed to welcome his fingers and smother them at the same time.

It was a surprise when Potter came in his mouth, and he found himself swallowing reflexively despite the odd bitter taste because his initial thought was one of pleasure at having caused such a reaction in Potter. Yes, he was quite pleased that he had managed to make Potter lose control like that without giving in to all the begging that Potter hadn't been able to stop doing.

Potter was silent now Draco thought as he pulled back and looked up at a cheesy smile on the man's face. It almost made him want to smile himself, but then remembered that there was still more he wanted to do as he smirked up at Potter's adorable face.

He carefully placed Potter's legs back on the floor, causing Potter's face to turn a lovely shade of red. He chuckled at that before using his wand to release the binds on Potter's wrist, causing him to slump forward. So it was a good thing that he was there to catch Potter.

"Can you stand, Potter?"

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"I'd rather not."

"Okay."

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you want to come?"

"I will."

Draco noticed that Potter seemed to think about that for a moment as he lowered him onto the floor. His hands caressed over Potter's skin on his back and arse, earning himself another shudder from Potter.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Does it matter?" Draco whispered as he kneaded Potter's arse. His fingers still slick from before as he slid them between Potter's cheeks and back inside Potter's arse.

Potter groaned in response as he pushed himself back on those fingers. "I’ve wanted this for a while."

Draco twisted his fingers inside Potter as he chuckled. "Have you now? Have you been dreaming of my cock in your arse?"

"Yes." Potter moaned as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees.

Draco almost forgot himself then as he watched Potter fuck himself on his fingers. The pure want and desire made his balls ache, while he fumbled with his other hand to get his trousers open. Unfortunately, he had to remove his hand from Potter to get them open, and by the time he had Potter was pushing him onto his back. He thought for a moment that he should have kept Potter bound the whole time, but then Potter's hand touched his cock and all thoughts went out of his head except how good that felt.

Potter laughed softly as he looked down at Draco's face, and he quickly straddled Draco as he licked his lips. Draco tried to say something, but then he noticed that Potter was hard again and gulped, wondering if Potter was going to fuck him.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Potter asked as he lowered himself down on Draco's cock.

Draco tried to answer, but at first he was way too distracted by how good that felt. Merlin, it felt so tight, warm, and slick that he didn't think he could form coherent words anytime soon.

Luckily, Potter seemed to take his groans and garbled talk as a good thing and started to move. Draco couldn't remember anything having felt better than Potter's arse impaling itself on his cock. Sure, he’d had sex before. But that was with girls and usually the result of alcohol and the fact that they were _there._ There had been no second times, because he simply hadn't been interested enough. Now, he found himself starting to wonder if he could convince Potter to do this again. Just to see if it felt as good the second time around.

Right now, he was deliriously happy as he thrust his hips up to meet Potter's, causing the man to moan and twitched on top of him. Potter's eyes were barely open as he tilted his head back.

 _It was amazing to watch,_ Draco thought briefly before his orgasm tore through him, surprising them both as he gripped Potter's hips and emptied himself into Potter's nice round arse.

Potter didn't stay still once Draco stopped moving, but reached down to his own cock and quickly wanked himself. Apparently not caring whether he got any come on Draco's robes or not.

And Draco was just about to complain about that when Potter bent down and kissed him on the lips. It was intoxicating and brilliant, even if Draco couldn't figure out why. Kisses were not supposed to make him feel light-headed or make his chest tingle. Maybe it was only because Potter was lying on top of him.

Potter pulled away form the kiss first and smiled down at Draco, who suddenly felt like he was flying.

“You could’ve asked, you know.”

Draco flushed and thought that maybe that would have been better than trying to catch Potter off guard.

"I would have said yes."

Draco nodded, not sure how to respond to that. He had already figured that part out by Potter's reactions.

"I would say yes again."

Draco frowned wondering why Potter thought he wanted to ask for this again. He was pretty sure the man couldn't use Legilimens very well, and would have noticed if Potter had tried. Was he that easy to read? "What if I don't want to?"

Potter chuckled at that, surprising Draco. "Do you want to go back to the way things were before?"

Draco didn't know how they could. Before, he had been so curious to find out what it would feel like to press up against Potter. Now he knew and he didn't think he could look at Potter the same. He half wondered if he could look at Potter without thinking about the man naked above him.

Potter tilted his head when Draco didn't respond. He stood up before picking up his wand on the desk and managing to transfigure himself some clothes. Once he was dressed, he turned back to Draco, who was sure that he was missing something and had done something wrong.

Potter gave Draco a quick smile as Draco laid there not sure if he should move yet or not. He hadn't really been thinking about that. His mind still trying to process what Potter was doing and whether he should be saying something right about now.

Potter shook his head. "I'm going to go home for the day. It's late anyways, and if you want to talk you know where to find me."

"Sure." Draco murmured as he covered himself up. "I'll see you later."

Potter smirked at that. "Yeah, I guess you will."

***

Except, Draco noticed that Potter didn't really talk to him after that. In the next few weeks, Potter seemed to only talk when he had to and it was always about work. It was never about what had Draco so curious, which was Potter's reaction to what happened between the two of them.

Instead, Potter seemed to grow increasingly distant and Draco didn't know how to ask him about it. What was he supposed to say? That he was sorry he fucked Potter and that he just wanted things to go back to how they were before?

Only he wasn't, sorry. He _did_ want to go back to talking to Potter more easily and going out for a drink after they had cracked a case. However, now he could see that it wasn't going to happen. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, because he had merely wanted to see what it would be like. And it had been fantastic.

In fact, he wanted to do it again. He just hadn't found another bloke that he wanted to do the same things with or that made his blood rush from simply being in the same room. And now that Potter was avoiding him, he didn't know what to do.

Then he came into work one day and found out Potter had quit. He didn't think he could believe it, that heroic 'Chosen One' had just decided to not be an Auror anymore. He tried to explain that to his boss, but the man just sat there and shook his head saying something about how Potter really didn't have to work. That the man had told him a few weeks ago that he was tried of it and finally wanted to relax for a while, and that he was surprised that Potter hadn't told Draco himself.

Needless to say, Draco was shocked himself that Potter hadn't said anything. If he hadn't wanted to work with Draco anymore, he could have just transferred to another partner or talked to Draco about it.

Draco didn't understand Potter, but he knew that it had something to do with the incident in his office. Of course, he felt slightly egotistical in thinking it, but everything had changed after that. He had hoped that things would change for the better, and now he couldn't imagine things being any worse.

So he told his boss that he was leaving for the day, and headed to the nearest bar. He tossed back several shots of firewhiskey as he tried to figure out just what he wanted to do. He was sure that he had to go see Potter and say something, but he still had no clue how to go about that.

Well, he did know how to get to Potter's house, but he had no clue what he would say or do once he got there. Should he explain what he was really thinking when he had Potter naked in his office? Or would that only make things worse? Maybe he should just tell Potter that he missed him? Nah, he thought that sounded too girly and needy. Except that he did miss Potter. So maybe he should just say that he wanted his friend back?

He stumbled out of the bar then and luckily Apparated to the front of Potter's house without splinching himself. Though when he nearly fell over at the end, he realised that he probably shouldn't try to do that again. The liquor in his stomach didn't like his body being moved around like that.

Potter opened the door before Draco had the chance to knock, and Draco wondered how long he had been looking a fool in front of Potter's house. It had taken him a few minutes to make his way up the stairs on account of the way everything seemed to keep tilting and wanting to spin.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I wanted to see you." Draco replied thinking that it should have been obvious.

"You're drunk."

Draco frowned. He knew that, and protested. "I was only trying to figure out what to say to you."

Potter snorted. "Did you think you would find the answer at the bottom of a bottle?"

"Of course not," Draco said quickly. "I was merely trying to get rid of the awful feeling in my chest. It hurt." He said simply before he felt himself start to fall over, which was really strange because he was only standing. He wasn't supposed to trip when he was standing still.

Luckily, Potter reached out and held Draco steady. Potter's hand felt warm even through the robes Draco was wearing as he led Draco inside. "Come on, Malfoy. Let's get you to somewhere you can lay down."

Draco leaned against Potter as the man lead him inside and stayed silent as his pulse raced from being so close to Potter.

It was Potter that decided to break the silence. "So did you figure out what you wanted to say?"

"No," Draco whined before he was dropped on a couch. He almost wanted to hit himself for sounding like that. Malfoys weren't supposed to whine. However, he was drunk and decided that he could take a few liberties and blame it on the alcohol later if he needed to.

Potter gave him a look that said 'oh really,' causing Draco to flush. "You never seemed to be at a loss for words before. Well, unless you just didn't want to answer a question. So tell me, what is it you wanted to say?"

Draco felt himself shudder as he realised that Potter was glaring at him. He had never wanted the man to be mad at him, and instantly felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. "I fucked up."

Potter pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

Draco winced at the movement and found his mouth moving quickly to explain despite himself. "I couldn't believe how good things ended up feeling in my office after I kissed you, and for a moment I wanted to do it again. To see if it would be as good, but I hadn't planned on that. I had just wanted to try things, and see why I couldn't get you out of my head. I know we spent a lot of time together with work and everything, but that didn't explain why I kept seeing your face when I wanked. So I wanted to try... And then you were asking question as you sat there on top of me looking unbelievably sexy and shaggable, and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should apologise for what we did or for something that I didn't do. Then I thought you might say something, and you never did, and today I panicked when I found out I might never see you again."

Draco tilted his head back closing his eyes when he finished talking. He couldn't believe he had just said all that to Potter of all people and knew he was blushing as he felt Potter's eyes on him.

"Do you want to kiss me again?"

"Yes." Draco mumbled feeling like an idiot for wanting something like that.

"Well, I'm not going to kiss you when you're drunk like this. So let's get you upstairs so you can have a shower before going to sleep. We can talk in the morning when you're sober."

Draco slowly opened his eyes to see Potter grinning at him. "Shower?"

Potter chuckled. "Yes, you stink."

Draco flushed again. "I'm sorry."

Potter didn't say anything else, but helped Draco to his feet before he helped Draco shower just like he said. Then he led Draco into a bedroom and tucked him in before kissing Draco on the forehead and walking out.

***

Draco felt his head throb the next morning. He groaned as he looked around the room quickly noticing a potion marked 'Hangover relief' next to the bed. He swallowed it right away before attempting to drag himself out of the bed. It took him a moment of staring at the unfamiliar faded brown walls before remembering that he was at Potter's house. He hadn't been in this bedroom before and then blushed again when he realised that he was stark naked.

He didn't see any clothes though, but decided to walk downstairs and try to eat something. His stomach was grumbling from lack of food, and it wasn't like Potter hadn't seen him naked before.

Potter was looking bright and cheery when Draco found him in the kitchen nibbling on some sausages.

"Good morning, Draco."

"Morning," Draco muttered as he reached for a cup to get himself some tea.

"So about last night..."

"Yeah?" Draco replied before walking over to the table as he eyed the food.

"Do you still want to kiss me?"

Draco dropped his cup and barely noticed as it shattered across the floor. "I..."

Potter sighed. "Do you have to be drunk to talk about this?"

"No." Draco said quickly, but he was starting to wonder if there was any truth in that. He knew that he had answered the question easily last night, but now he felt silly admitting that he did. Wasn't he supposed to be more interested in shagging?

Potter stood up and walked over to him, the glare from the previous night back in his eyes. "Then answer the question, Malfoy."

"Fine," Draco spat. He was never comfortable when Potter decided to look at him that way. "I want to kiss you. Okay? And I don't know why."

"Does it matter?" Potter asked slyly.

Draco took a step back. "What?"

"Does it matter why you want to kiss me when I want to do the same thing?"

Draco frowned. "You want to kiss yourself?"

"No," Potter said while laughing. "I want to kiss you."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so surprised." Potter whispered as he backed Draco up against a counter.

Draco almost retorted back, but then he felt Potter's lips press against his own. He wondered then as he opened his mouth to Potter's tongue why he had been so reluctant to ask for this, and knew that now he was going to try to do it as often as Potter would let him. And it didn't mean anything. Except, he liked the feel of Harry's lips against his.

 


End file.
